Happy Feet 4: Laser of Fate -- Chapter 10: One Floor to a Good Idea
“3...2...1...FIRE!” The voice was then followed by the machine, firing at Earth, and with no one to stop it, however, Erik wasn't worried, in fact, he was happy. Jack soon noticed and he was so confused. “Erik, how on earth could you possibly be smiling at this moment?” Jack asked. “Well, I won't be if you four don't get out of the machine and onto Andrews new spaceship.” Erik said, more serious than ever. “Oh okay, Andrew, Mumble, Glenda?” Jack called out. “Yes?” All three said at the same time. “Can we please get out of here and onto the spaceship?” “But we need to sort it out-” “Warning, machine damaged, self destruct in 2 minutes.” The announcer said, being more drained at the end “2? I made it 10.” “You put a self destruct on this?” Mumble asked “Well, it was one floor to this good idea so cut me some slack.” “Okay, lets get out.” Andrew commanded, they soon did, honestly if going out of a giant machine that's about to blow up and into a tiny spaceship and get out of the way before it does isn't adventurous I don't know what is, any way they went into the spaceship and started it easily, but as they were taking off they soon saw what was happening: The Earth was reflecting the laser back to the machine. “Well, Erik, is that why you were smiling?” “Why, yes, since the firing was delayed by half an hour, you missed by one meter, so the snow reflected the light back to the machine, and since the machine couldn't reflect back, it took the damage onto itself.” “Thanks for the lecture, hopefully nothing like this will happen again-” “Wait, the moon is still above the south pole, how are you going to fix that?” “Well, the army have been called to clean up the mess and return the moon to its original orbit, they also wanted to take Jack to their kind of jail but I said that he brought back Adult Mumble, so they've decided not to.” “Well, this has been a blast-” Mumble was soon interrupted by the machine blowing up, creating the biggest explosion that they've seen. “What now?” “Well, we could live the rest of our lives peacefully now that Adult Mumble's back” Gloria said, instantly being nuzzled by Adult Mumble, she returned the favour. “Well, we could always see each other through this computer, right?” Mumble asked. “Yeah, that sounds like a plan, now that we know in a hundred years time a new penguin will rise to the name of Mumble Happy Feet, right guys?” Adult Mumble said calmly, after a couple of seconds of silence everyone started to laugh, Mumble, Earl, Caris, Glenda, Andrew, and Jack now all live/work at the same place, every now and then having a chat with Adult Mumble, Gloria, Bo, Erik, Atticus and Alex. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff